1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of terrain generation. More particularly, the invention relates to rule-based procedural generation of terrain metadata in real time for display of a virtual world.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In certain computer applications, for example, personal computer (PC) games such as three-dimensional (3 D) massively multiplayer online games, virtual worlds having virtual terrain may be created. The terrain generation can include generating objects and features such as rivers, roads, flora, lighting, landmass, celestial objects, environmental features, mud and rocks. Traditional terrain generation systems require 3 D terrain artists to manually enter very detailed and lengthy terrain definitions, which are stored on one or more terrain databases.
In massively multiplayer online computer games, an avatar refers to a graphical icon or image that represents a real person or character. For example, when the game player enters the game system, the player can often choose from a number of avatars. Sophisticated 3 D avatars can even change shape depending on what they are presently doing, for example, walking, sitting, running, etc.
Traditional terrain generation and rendering systems suffer from many drawbacks and limitations. For example, entry of terrain data is often a time consuming process that can take terrain artists a great deal of time to enter and modify. In addition, terrain generation systems typically consume very large amounts of database storage space and processing resources to store, generate and render the terrain data. Still further, in terrain generation systems that require the transfer of terrain data across a network to be rendered on a user's computer system, the terrain data cannot be transferred fast enough to support the update rate necessary for smooth rendering of the terrain.
Therefore, what is needed are rule-based systems and methods for very efficiently defining, generating and rendering terrain data in real time for virtual world applications, for example, for 3 D massively multiplayer online games.